


glassware boy

by Damos_Black



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damos_Black/pseuds/Damos_Black
Summary: Лиам Пейн двадцать лет врезается в стулья, фонари и урны.Лиам Пейн ненавидит свои очки.





	glassware boy

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/wall-96823937_204437

_Лиам ненавидит свои очки._ Ему кажется, что он похож на задрота в них. Поэтому он не носит их практически нигде. Тем более на улице.

Лиам Пейн постоянно спотыкается о ступеньки, керамические мусорки и столбы. Он не может прочесть номер автобуса или увидеть цену кофе в кофейне.

У Лиама аллергия на линзы. Поэтому он не может решить эту проблему подобным путём. Хотя так было бы проще.

У Лиама зрение минус шесть и он врезается в парня на тротуаре по пути домой, потому что слишком поздно фокусирует взгляд.

Пока шатен отряхивает пролитую воду с рубашки незнакомца, тот очаровывается неуклюжим ребенком.

Месяц спустя Лиам Пейн впервые надевает очки на улице, потому что не хочет броситься с объятьями на незнакомца.

Лиам всё ещё ужасно стесняется своих очков. Но теперь он намного более уверен в себе, чем раньше. Шатену больше не кажется, что он выглядит в них как задрот.

Зейн Малик гордится своим парнем. Неуклюжим ребенком, который покорил его сердце одним взглядом карих глаз, который украл его сердце.

Малику не важно носит он очки или нет. Для него Лиам — ещё одно чудо света. И он постоянно говорит ему об этом.

У Лиама Пейна зрение минус шесть. И он больше не врезается в столбы и мусорки.

Лиам Пейн любит свои очки. Лиам Пейн любит Зейна Малика, который научил его любить себя.


End file.
